halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Everburn
"You have cost me everything, you took my brother from me and now you will suffer as I have suffered for the years of pain you rot upon me." - ' Vorkata Everburn' Born in a military science facility in Africa, he is a clone of Darkstorm in a series of eight clones with an evil twist after being forced to accept his daemonic side, a clone of Malistare. He had escaped during one of the many tests to make him obedient to CLASSIFIED and killed the scientists that worked there with no mercy watching the facility burn to the ground. Looks/ Personal story (Spoilers) Looks Everburn is near the age of seventeen, and instead of black hair, he has firey orange hair with red tips as well as glowing fiery orange eyes. Little is known of this artificial Apocalian; all we do know is that he plans to exterminate Darkstorm Actu Sin and then humanity will follow, bringing about the burning of the world. Backstory (Canon Spoilers) As a child, he was taken in by a poachers couple when he was found crying in the dirt. Later in his life, his adoptive family gave birth to a son of their own making him a big brother only to lose that life in a raid from the local government leading to the death of his parents and leaving his brother in his care while living on the run, but even this happiness was short-lived as further into his life his brother was killed in his arms even when Darkstorm tried to save him to the best of his abilities from a Tajee attack. Eveburn vowed vengeance against Darkstorm but was unable to do any real harm to him until hearing the voice of Malistare in his head and fully accepting him to grow stronger, but the clone of Malistare was not as strong as the original and Everburn's will overpowered him and absorbed his power for his own making him the ultimate power and a great threat to humanity and Darkstorm's family. Fanon Everburn is near the age of seventeen, and instead of black hair, he has blood red hair and yellow-green eyes. He sticks mainly to his animalistic form as a lion since for a long portion of his life he will live with them. He can also attain a humanoid form like his source and since his future mate is a wolf, he can turn into a humanoid wolf. His entire right side of his face is a skull due to Nala slashing his face with her claws during to battle between the Outlanders and Pridelanders after which he had tried to kill Kiara. Everburn will not hesitate to kill anyone that poses as a threat to his rule, he isn't one to give second chances and he will be a danger to anyone that will try to take him down. He and Darkstorm are alike, it's just that Everburn has a full acceptance of his demonic side, sod whenever he and Darkstorm cross paths he will find ways to kill Darkstorm. Gallery Received 2237252086291799.png|Young Themes Everburn Everburn Everburn Everburn Everburn Category:Villains Category:Spoiler Warning